1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the invention to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for presenting contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been practiced to furnish contents such as songs and moving images with metadata indicating users' evaluations of the contents.
A user is able to know easily whether contents are to his or her taste by furnishing these contents with metadata indicative of his or her preferences.
Some recording and reproducing apparatuses have been designed to provide the user with desired information in response to the user's operations in reference to variable data numerically representative of the impressions gained from the contents of interest. One such apparatus is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-207415.